Past Memories and Feelings
by RandomWriter101
Summary: Okay so I always thought that Bunny and Tooth had to have had feelings before all this happened and it didn't work out, but how do they feel now. SweetTooth oneshot. I do not own.


It always took her breath away, the view. She could never get used to the beautiful and enchanted sight that was The Warren. Unlike the others Toothiana had come here often, which is why she had had so much fun going through the tunnels before, she had loved traveling through the tunnels.

But this was a surprise visit, she didn't want to use the tunnels or let him know she was coming. It had taken her awhile to find it, but she finally had made it. She lowered herself quietly so he couldn't hear her wings flapping.

Without meaning to she laid down on the grass and smiled. She like the sweet smell the grass had here, it was a scent she missed when being in her castle in the sky. "Who's there?" Tooth sat up at the exclamation from her friend.

Smiling she called out. "It's just me Bunny." After a few moments she heard the rustling of bushes and saw the 6'1 rabbit step through them and look at her. "Oh, hiya Tooth," then the bunny looked around anxiously. "Is it just you?"

Tooth understood what he had meant. Since the battle with Pitch the Guardians had become closer together. Sometimes they would all hang around the North Pole or Tooth Palace, sometimes even here. But if Tooth every came she was never alone, always with one or another of the Guardians. "Yes, is that wrong?"

"Uh, no course not. It's just well, you haven't been here in-"

"About 200 years?" Tooth rounded the number of years since she came to the Warren by herself. In actuality is was 283 years 7 months and 18 days since then.

You see, her and Bunny were friends, and had been ever since he became a Guardian. But near the beginning of his Guardianship she had had a little crush on him (like Jack but worse). It turns out so did he. So for awhile they tried to make things work, and it did...for awhile. But in the end they had decided that their love for the children should come first, their feelings for each other second. They had decided to become friends and stay that way, until things got more and more hectic and they lost touch completely. Like all the other Guardians they had drifted farther and farther apart.

"Yeah, about that time," Bunny searched her eyes for some sort of sign as to why she was here. Soon enough he got his sign.

Tooth looked around, feeling slightly awkward. "I really love it here you know."

Bunny smiled and hopped closer to her. "Yeah I know, you always said tha'."

Tooth smiled up at him as she started walking around, reacquainting herself with the Warren, he was right beside her. "You said you liked the grass the most," Tooth blushed as his Australian accent made the fact sound so strange and childish. She pushed him slightly, "Of course, being someone who flies around all the time to get from one place to another, it's kind of nice to just walk through a meadow every now and again."

Then instead of walking around the Warren Toothiana started taking a walk down memory lane.

"_Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my GOSH. Do you really live here?" Bunny smirked at the girls excitement._

"_Yeah, the Easter Bunny's gotta have a place to work," he gestured around himself. "This is my Warren." This sent the hummingbird fairy into another frenzy, she was zooming all around the place, muttering things he didn't understand._

_Then she zoomed straight at him, catching him slightly off guard. "I love it," she squealed as she kissed him quickly on the cheek, then she back flipped into the air. "and those tunnels, how awesome right?"_

_Bunny didn't really think much about it as he realized she had kissed him. She skirted close to him again after flying high around the place. "I absolutely love it, it's amazing."_

_Bunny grabbed her from the air and held her in place, surprising her. "You won't see the true beauty of it love if you don't take time to stop and smell the roses." Tooth gave a small embarrassed smile as she was lowered to the ground. "Sorry, I just get so excited sometimes." As she landed on the ground her wings still flinched, itching to get back into the air. But as she stood on the ground her eyes went wide and a huge smile broke across her face. Bunny braced himself for another freak out._

_But instead of speaking incredibly fast Toothiana just laid on the grass, taking deep breaths. Without another thought Bunny laid down next to her. "This is so nice," he heard her barely whisper, she was calming down and seemed almost serene._

"_That it is," he said as his paw found her hand. "I've never smelled something so earthy and sweet at the same time." Tooth giggled as she breathed deeply through her nose, absorbing the scent of the grass. "Have you never seen grass before?" He asked slightly sarcastic. She murmured happily. "Well of course but, not like this. It's so soft and sweet," She closed her eyes trying to memorize exactly how this felt. Bunny smiled, he had liked her and now she was actually here._

"_You know you could stay if you want, or come anytime." Bunny looked at her, staring at her closed lids, a faint smile crossing her face. "I'd like that, it's so peaceful and quiet."_

"_That it is love, that it is." The grip of her hand tightened, he looked and this time she was looking at him, her smile warm. "I like you Aster," she said as a dark blush crossed her cheeks. Bunnymund had never been more thankful for his fur, otherwise she would see how red his face was. "I like you too Toothiana."_

Toothiana was forced out of her thoughts by the voice of who she was just thinking about.

"Tooth? Tooth, where are you Sheila?" He was waving his paw in front of her face. Blinking a few times to get back to where she was Tooth gave an apologetic smile, focusing on the Bunnymund in front of her and not the one who had come closer to her in her memory. "Sorry, just thinking." He titled his head to the side and had a half smile. "What about Sheila?"

Tooth blushed, "Uh, just the first time I came here."

Instantly Bunny jumped to another subject. "So Tooth, are you here for something? I mean Easter's not in a few months, or do you need help?" Tooth looked at Bunnymund, trying not to look too hurt by the comment.

"Uh actually I came to talk to you," she flew to sit on top of one of the egg statues. From her spot she slightly taller than him. Propping one elbow on her knee she put her head in her hand and looked at her long time friend.

"What about?" Bunny tried his best not to look too jumpy. He leaned against a rock and pulled out an egg subconsciously and started to paint it. He did it when he was nervous, she knew this.

Taking a deep breath Tooth braced herself for what would happen. "I wanted to talk about us," she winced as she noticed the smudge he made on the egg. Her eyes half closed she waited for him to talk. His stayed still for awhile, lost in thought, then he quickly leaned off the rock and stalked away. "No way love, not gonna happen again."

Tooth flew off the rock and caught up to him quite quickly. "Aster I just want to talk," he shook her off. Fuming, the female hummingbird grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "E. Aster Bunnymund I said I need to talk to you. The least you can do is give your friend a minute to speak her mind." Bunny's eyes were wide at the sudden outburst. He tried not to smile at how cute she looked with her feathers all riled up. He put up his hands in defeat, trying not to remain serious he looked at his friend. "Fine, talk."

Tooth was suddenly at lost for words. She had had a huge speech prepared and now she was tongue tied. "Bunny, I came here because I've been thinking..."

His ears and whiskers twitched. "And what is that?"

"I miss you." The statement hung in the air for awhile. Bunny folded his arms around his chest. "Well I miss you too Tooth, I mean I know it's been awhile since we all defeated Pitch. But you know it's been busy, with you're job and me still preparing on how to make up for this year-"

"Bunny that's not what I mean." She came closer and put her hand on his arm. She looked into his eyes. It was there for a minute and gone in a flash but Toothiana saw it, it was still there. "Bunny," her words were finally starting to pour. "About what happened-"

"Tooth I said no. Look, what happened then happened and I'm fine with that." Tooth looked at him wide eyes, her mouth slightly ajar. How could he say that, didn't he see that things have changed, they didn't have to stay independent anymore, they had the other Guardians to reach out to if something were to happen. She had to make him see, see what she wanted.

"Bunny I'm trying to tell you that things have changed since then-"

"I KNOW!" Bunny surprised Tooth by his own outburst. Bunny almost felt sorry about it but immediately changed. He had known about it, seen it, the others had seen it too. She liked Jack, anyone could see that. But having her come here and just throw what they had had back in his face and then tell her how things had changed, it just made him so angry. Who does that? And just like that he started hopping away as fast as he could. Bunny kept running, he didn't know why, it wasn't very noble. But he just couldn't bear to hear her say those words to him. Couldn't bear to hear her say she no longer felt like that, that she had found someone else.

He didn't know where he was running to until he finally stopped. He was right where he had been thinking about, their place. He slumped on the ground, he couldn't believe he had ran away like that, he was just about to go back to Tooth when his mind started to wonder.

_Bunny sat by the river, just staring at it. He loved his Warren, it's spectacular atmosphere and view never ceasing to amaze him. The way the colors all mixed together but never turned __dull, always bright and vibrant. But all the colors in the world couldn't mix together and match her. _She_ was the definition of beautiful, a hummingbird/human with wings so translucent they could capture the light just right, or her feathers that were a variety of bright and vibrant blues and greens. Midnight blue that put the most beautiful night to shame, turquoise that shamed the nicest ocean, and she was all his. He still couldn't believe it sometimes, that she was with him._

_Bunny shook away his thoughts of her, if anyone found out he was a romantic he'd never hear the end of it. He was the Easter Bunny, most kids who now believed in him thought of him as a the nice little bunny with a fluffy cotton tail, but that wasn't the case in real life. In real life he was a real fighter, but he did have a soft spot, because of her. That girl was gonna be the death of him, Bunny knew, but for some reason he didn't mind that. As if on cue his ears perked up at the sound of wings approaching. He smiled, looking up in the sky. She was here._

"_Bunny? Bunny?" Toothiana called to him, happy about her day off, her day she planned to spend with him._

"_Oy, Shelia." Tooth stopped instantly, blushing and smiling at the name he always called her. She turned and saw him standing tall and strong on one of the statuettes, Tooth's blush deepened. "Hey handsome," she called earning a small smile from him._

_He jumped off the rock and came closer to her. "I've got something special planned for today." Tooth floated closer to him, a small smile on her face. "Oh, do you?" He smiled and hugged her when she was close enough. She gave a giggle and kissed his cheek. "Yeah I do." He grabbed her hand and led her to a part of the Warren she had never been before._

_Tooth gasped when she saw it. There was a cute picnic all set up in a clearing surrounded by trees. She floated a little out of the way, her hand slipping from his. She flew around admiring the simple trees, the little eggs all over the place, the cute patterned blanket, and even more so, the objects on the blanket. She giggled at it all. "Looks like you took to Easter like a bird to the sky." He chuckled and walked to her._

"_Yeah well, it is my callin'," he walked towards her and she instantly hugged him. She kissed his cheek again. "I love it, it's perfect." Tooth was still in the embrace, not moving from his arms. Bunny looked at her, startled once again about how amazing she was. Before Bunny knew what he was doing he leaned forward and kissed her. "I care about you, Toothiana," he said when the kiss ended. Tooth smiled and her wings started beating faster than a jackrabbit. "I care about you too Aster."_

Bunnymund fought against the tears when he heard a voice. "Bunny? I knew I'd find you here," her voice died when she saw her friend. She fluttered over to his side, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Bunny what is it?" Bunny was done pushing her away, she always managed to come back. "You know what it is," he said quietly. "Bunny I swear I don't know what you're talking about." Bunny was silent.

Tooth placed her hand on his back. "Bunny I came here to talk to you about us because I miss you," she held onto his paw. "I miss us." she whispered. Bunny's head shot up, at first she saw happiness in his eyes, but then that was replaced with something else.

"Are you insane Tooth? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget? But Bunny the thing is things are different than back then."

This only seemed to rile Bunny up. "Yeah, things have changed Tooth, and I've seen them, the changes are starin' us right in the face." Tooth gave a small smile, daring to hope that she saw what she did, but instead of looking happy or even remotely pleased he just looked angry and tired.

Tooth wasn't sure what was wrong but she tried to continue her explanation. "If you've seen and understand, then why can't we-"

"Because it wouldn't work Tooth," Bunny interrupted her. "It wouldn't work between us, because there's someone else."

Tooth's eyes grew wide, then her wings twitched violently. "What do you mean there's someone else? And when did this happen?" Tooth let out a little gasp, her eyes going wide and filling with hurt. "Was it Mother Nature?" She got dangerously close to him, the hurt in her eyes quickly changing to anger. While Bunny on the other hand was looking like death was upon him.

"Wha? No Tooth I'm talkin' about Mr. Snow Days. I saw the way you looked at him when he was chosen. How your fairies acted around him, Tooth I know you fancy him." There was a moment of dead silence between the two before his words finally sunk in. Tooth looked at him. "Bunny, I don't like Jack. I mean sure he has perfect teeth and he's not that bad to look at," he scoffed, folding his arms in victory. "But besides that I don't care about him," Tooth finished, gently placing her hand on his arm. "Not like I care about you."

Bunny looked at her eyes, and knew she meant it. "Tooth we can't,"

"I know silly rabbit, that's why I came here to talk about how things are different than they were then." He gave her a confused look. "Bunny look, back then we were stupid and only thought about ourselves. But then we realized we wouldn't work because of the children." She moved slightly closer to him. "We put our love for the children first and our's second. But now things are different, we don't have to worry about falling behind or getting distracted. The Guardians have become closer together, they'll help us if anything were to happen," she moved closer still. "But I don't think anything will happen." Bunny didn't move away from her but still tried to argue.

"Tooth, North almost made a rule about it. Things were fallin' apart and how do we know this time it'll work?"

Tooth looked into his eyes and smiled. "Just because I put the children first doesn't mean I forgot about you," she held onto his paw again, never losing eye contact. "I still remember everything and sometimes I just wish that it was different, that somehow we could still work." Bunny gave a short laugh. "After all these centuries?" Tooth smiled at his naivety. "Bunny, I still love you." There. That was the deal breaking words. Bunny's eyes grew wide. Even when they were together neither of them had actually said that word, no matter how much they had meant it. Slowly, Tooth moved closer until her lips were only inches from his. Her eyes still locked on his, expectantly. "I love you too Tooth," he whispered right before he kissed her.

Tooth melted into the kiss, knowing that this is why she had come, to hopefully bring back a spark of what they had, and it was working. She had forgotten how nice this was, how his fur tickled her face, and yet how soft it was. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she tried to pull him closer to her, her hands feeling the soft fur.

Suddenly she felt his ears moving and her wings tingled, both sensing the presence of someone else. Breaking from the kiss the two turned and saw Sandy standing near a tree, his hand on his heart and sand hearts around his head. Sandy realized that they had saw him, the hearts disintegrating. He motioned his hands towards them as if to say 'continue, I'm not really here.' Tooth blushed deeply and Bunny seemed just as uncomfortable.

Rubbing the back of his head, Bunny looked at his friend. "Oh hey Sandy, we didn't know you were there." Sandy gave a silent chuckle and then raised his eyebrow as if to say 'you don't say?' "Uh listen mate would you mind not tellin' North about this? At least not yet?" Sandy put his finger across his lips, showing that their secret was safe.

Tooth giggled, relief making her feel giddy. Things were changing and hopefully for the better. She put her hand in Bunny's and looked at him. He gave her a smile that she had to return. Tooth laid her head on his shoulder as all three of the friends left to the main part of the Warren. She finally was where she wanted to be.


End file.
